The Second Time Around
by Carleen
Summary: Twenty years after the Battle for Earth. Time for children to grow up. Time to meet new people and reconnect with old friends. An easy transition? Is it ever? FemShep and James Vega pairing. And, chapter three went adult. I didn't intent to go THERE, but James is just so much fun to write...
1. The Second Time Around Chapter 1

TITLE: The Second Time Around

CHAPTER: 1, _Just as wonderful w__ith both feet on the ground_

LOCATION: Earth, Alliance Marine Officers Training School, Quantico Virginia

TIMELINE: Twenty Years after the Battle for Earth

AN: Many thanks to Black_Berry on deviantart for permission to use the description of her beautiful turian/human woman. Please take a look at her artwork blackby dot deviantart dot com / art / Preya-the-turian-human-child-298912557

* * *

Twenty years and they still wanted a piece of her. The Admiral stepped out of the ground car to the flash of vidcams buzzing around her face like a swarm of angry bees. Determined to maintain her composure, she resisted the urge to tug at her uniform or duck her head. The days of punching reporters were long over. Still, she intended to give them nothing to report.

She'd politely asked to be left alone. Didn't want to meet anyone, sit through a ceremony, be honored, or presented with some meaningless award. She just wanted to enjoy watching her daughter graduate from Alliance Marine Officers Training School. Back in London, her staff, had promised to make sure she was left alone. Underlined, by the fact that she'd made it an order. But it was not to be. No one but her daughter even knew she was coming here. So, who told?

They'd had more than a few discussions about her choice of entering the Marines. Two years ago her daughter graduated with highest honors from MIT and completed an advanced degree in military strategy on Palaven. Both her parents approved of those choices. Until the day their daughter came home talking excitedly about putting her degrees to best use in the Alliance Marines. An unusually long silence followed while her parents had stared at each other in shock.

She should have kept her mouth shut. She should have listened to her husband. Instead, what did come out of her mouth only ensured her daughter's entry into the Marines. She winced at the memory of her words, "You have the best education and opportunities for success. Your desk is covered with letters of invitation to military think tanks and university fellowships. Now, you're telling us, you want to throw it all away by turning yourself into cannon fodder?"

Her daughter's response had hit hard. "Oh, Mom. The only reason those schools want me is because of you and Dad. I want to make my own way in the world. Make my own mark. Just. Like. You. Did."

The consequences of that long-ago conversation placed her today in Quantico Virginia to watch her daughter, Cadet Vrill Shepard-Vakarian be sworn in as an officer in the Alliance Marines as a second lieutenant.

At a signal from her aide, the admiral skirted the crowd by following him through a short tunnel and down a flight of stairs. They found themselves in a garden located next to a private courtyard. With a nod from the Admiral, the aide left to run interference for his boss by making sure no one followed her. It was here the mother and daughter arranged to meet. Scanning the area, the admiral finally noticed the cadet standing at attention just a few feet away.

Her mother and father knew she was a beautiful girl. Of course, she was. She was their daughter, and she represented all the positive and beautiful things that had come out of the adventures and horrors of those years of battling the Reapers.

The doctors had tried to talk her out of allowing the pregnancy to reach full term. She'd politely invited them to go fuck themselves. They warned her she could die and probably of massive hemorrhaging. She said if that were so then they'd better get back to their laboratories and figure it out. Her husband had practically begged her not to go through with it. They'd made it through the war, they were together and that was enough of a miracle for him. He wasn't about to lose her now. She'd given him that look and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a look he'd seen a hundred times before. It was the look that meant, lead, follow, or get the hell out of the way. And so, as he had so many times before, he followed her lead.

And it had led to victory. He held her hand during the birth, helped her remember to breath and cursed himself for getting her pregnant in the first place. All of that was forgotten when they placed that tiny bundle in his rough warrior's hands. The blinking softness of her blue eyes and the strength of her three tiny fingers as they wrapped themselves around her father's heart. They had named her Vrill and cried together at the small miracle in their arms.

Twenty years later, that miracle stood in her dress uniform at rigid attention. Holding her salute until the admiral acknowledged her. Vice Admiral Anne Shepard drew herself to attention and returned her daughter's salute.

"At ease, Cadet," was all she could get out before her arms were full of her daughter.

"Mom! It's so good to see you! How long can you stay? I made dinner reservations for us later. You look great. Then she noticed her mother's silence and the tears in her eyes.

"You're thinking of Dad. I know. He's been on my mind this whole week. I wish he could be here too."

Shepard placed her hand over her daughter's heart. "His Spirit is right here with you."

Then they were trying not to cry and be brave, but losing on both counts. A year ago, the day after Vrill had returned from Palaven. Mother and daughter had been out shopping, when Garrus had suffered an aneurysm and died alone in the house. They'd walked in laughing and talking as they entered the house. There on the floor, holding a picture of the three of them to his chest, lay the love of her life. Her soul mate and the only man she'd ever allowed into her heart. Gone in the course of a normal afternoon. On a day when the sun had been shining and signs of spring everywhere, the universe had taken him away. She had just a few memories of the days following his death. She knew about only because her daughter had told her they had to sedate her.

Cadet Shepard-Vakarian hugged her mother again, "Mom, I want to join the rest of the cadets now. Will you be okay?"

"Sure. I think I'll take a walk. I'm so proud of you Vrill," she said, touching the angular planes of her daughter's cheek.

"Love you too. See you later. I'll be watching for you."

She watched Vrill walk away with so much pride and happiness she thought her heart might burst. Her daughter was equal parts human and turian. Turian in her three fingered hands and talons. She was tall like her father and instead of a proper turian fringe, she had a flowing mane of her mother's red hair. She had her parent's blue eyes, her mother's fierce determination and her father's warm heart and courage. If there'd been a moment of concern about how Vrill would fit in, it was squashed on her first day of school. Vrill treated everyone with respect, so she expected and got the same from everyone else. With her striking looks and natural leadership abilities she'd been successful at every goal she'd set for herself.

The courtyard next to the garden belonged to the Commanding Officer of the entire Quantico school complex. His offices overlooked over the patio area. At the moment, while the two women spoke quietly, that CO stood silently in the shadows. Waiting patiently for the cadet to withdraw.

Fifty years old, still powerfully built, with a full head of salt and pepper hair. He wore the years and his rank well. He was in better shape than most of his cadets. A fact he made known and considered it part of his charm and reputation. They cadets hated to see him enter the gym. Therefore, going to the gym became one of his favorite pastimes.

When he saw they were alone, Brigadier General James Vega stepped out into the sun to make himself known. A grin split his face as he realized he suddenly felt exactly like that green lieutenant who'd been her guard so many years ago.

"I'll have to speak to security. Who the hell allowed the Navy to get in here?"

She whirled toward the familiar sound. There he was, walking toward her with the same cocky attitude and just as handsome as ever. Her feet felt stuck to the ground, her mouth opened but nothing came out. As he neared, he started laughing. Oh Spirits, that laugh! Then his arms were around her and he was lifting her up and spinning her around. The last time she had seen him had almost ten years ago at the Normandy's decommissioning ceremony.

Then the two top ranking officers on the entire installation were laughing and hugging and forgetting all about who and where they were. He held her off the ground and she acted like a teenager by hanging on to his neck.

"Hey Lola, let's get out of here before someone overachieving cadet catches us out here and tries to ding us for PDA. There's three hours before the ceremonies begin. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a good seat."

He led her up a flight of stairs and down a short hallway. The buildings were old and the gardens below decorated the stucco walls in a rainbow of colors. A spray of purple bougainvillea clung to the wall next to the door he opened for her.

"This is my private office. No one is allowed in here, so we won't be disturbed."

Inside worn leather furniture occupied on the side of the long room while a desk and small conference table stood on the other. The room was intensely masculine and yet very welcoming. The admiral came to a stop in front of a small weapons display.

"Some things never change, Lola. Right?" he said with a grin, leading her to the couch.

He sat down next to her and took her hands. "Admiral, I don't want anything to take that smile off your face, but I want to say this. I was so very sorry to hear about Garrus' death. He was the best and the bravest of us."

"Thank you, James. He was and I miss him."

"I know you've been busy. I keep up with your career." Vega squeezed her hands.

"Well, I'm ashamed to say that I haven't kept up with any of you."

He waved her comment away. "You've been busy rebuilding London and raising that girl of yours. I've seen her student records and I've seen her in action. She's a force of nature. She will make an excellent officer.

"I'm so proud of her. I didn't know you were here. Does she know who you are?"

"No. This place is so big. It was easy to keep my early career quiet." Vega poured them each a cup of coffee and returned to the couch. "So much time has passed. These cadets are thinking of other things. They grew up in a galaxy at peace. Although I make sure your reports on the Collector's and The Reapers are part of their mandatory reading curriculum."

For several moments, it was still and quiet, as they sipped their coffee. Shepard reached over and put her hand over his. It took him by surprise and he had to resist his reaction to turn his hand to grasp her's. He remembered her strong and capable hands. He didn't have to look up to remember every single detail of her appearance. Always too thin, she could confound her enemies with her petite frame and get close enough to rip them apart. They always underestimated her and she always used it to her advantage.

Their lives were so full of death and violence in those days. She was fifty-three years old now and still straight and strong as she'd been in those days on the Normandy. Her hair wasn't long anymore, but cut in a spiky style which highlighted the strong bones of her face. But it's her eyes which reflect the years. When she glances at him, he catches a glimpse of the sadness and stress. But around her eyes are the laugh lines of a woman who has also know happiness.

Of its own accord, his hand turned and she didn't pull away. Of course he'd been in love with her. The entire crew had loved her. It was Garrus who found his way to her side. At first, he'd been jealous as hell. Then as he learned to fit in and earned his place on her team he'd been content just to be part of it all. He laughed quietly, as he remembered those early days.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Me, flirting with you. I was such a kid."

"A handsome kid and fearsome marine."

"Well, maybe then. But hey, fifty is the new thirty, right?"

"If that's true then what were we on the Normandy? Grade school children?"

"We needed to be; otherwise we might have questioned just what kind of a crazy mess we'd charged into."

"What about you, James? Kids? A wife? Someone special?"

She watched him close his eyes and walk away. Turning his back to her, he stared out the window.

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Tell me if you want to."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Ever." In two long strides, he was back at her side. The emotions played out across his face. She recognized that look. It was grief, a familiar companion this last year.

"Her name was Maria. She had black hair and dark eyes. She reminded me of you. Which probably wasn't a good thing. But, at the time I needed… I think she knew something wasn't right. Then one day, she'd taken the public transportation. I always made her take the air car. But that day I was late for a meeting and she had a doctor's appointment in the city. Didn't even question why she didn't go to the docs on base. It was until I got home that night…. Late as usual. The police were waiting for me. The Airbus had crashed… I remember someone asking me a question. It must have been the doctor; "Son, did you know she was pregnant?"

"James, I'm so sorry for your..."

_¡Dios mío!,_ look at the time. You'd better turn yourself back into Vice Admiral Shepard. We need to take our places. I would be honored if you would join me on the podium," he said, offering her his arm.

She was already shaking her head. "I only came here to watch Vrill. This is her day and I'm not stealing her thunder."

"I understand, drawing her arm through his, with a conspiratorial wink. Before he opened the door, he turned back to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Shepard."

"You flirting with me, Vega?"

"Without a doubt, ma'am. Without a doubt."

~0~0~0~0~

"Cadet Vrill Shepard-Vakarian"

In spite of her plan to be tough, tears streamed down her face as Vrill walked across the stage. She felt Vega's presence behind her.

"I know it's not who you're really wishing for. But I'm here for you."

"What is she doing?" Vrill was pulling something from her pocket and whispering something to the Captain. He grinned and nodded.

"Cadet Vakarian you've sworn to uphold and defend the covenants of the Alliance. Do you now accept the responsibility of your new rank as second lieutenant in the Alliance Marine Corps?"

"Aye sir. I do."

"Then it is my honor to pin this rank to your collar. Ladies and gentlemen, this 0-1 pin I present to the Cadet, originally belonged to her mother, Vice Admiral Shepard. Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir." Vrill steps back and salute the officer, executes a perfect facing movement and exited the stage.

"A door closes…" Admiral Shepard whispered to herself.

"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us." Vegas finished the quote for her.

"Yes, that's it. James, I want… Let's get out of here."

"_Tus deseosson órdenes para mí, mi señora_."

It was a beautiful day, and he took her back to his private patio. An aide came out and Vega quietly ordered something simple for them to eat and drink.

"I have no regrets."

He surreptitiously handed her a glass of lemonade and decided to stay quiet and just listen.

"I loved Garrus. He was everything to me. Just the other day, I realized I could not remember his scent, his touch. It's not fair; I don't want to lose those memories!"

"You haven't lost him. Don't worry. I think - I can't believe I'm giving you advice instead of the other way around – maybe for the first time, you simply remember him now from a different perspective."

"I don't want to let go of him. I can't."

"No one is expecting you to forget him." Vega turned her gently around, so he could see her face. Anguish creased her features.

He ached to touch her. "Let me comfort you, _mi señora_."

"James. I'm so glad you're here." His arms encircled her and pulled her against him. He curled himself around her, trying to shut the world out for her for as long as she needed it.

"Mom? Are you back here?" Second Lieutenant Vakarian had come looking for her mother. She's seen her leave with another officer, but the ceremony delayed her from joining her. Rounding the corner she found her mother in the arms of another man. Someone she thought she ought to recognize. However, his face was hidden against her mother's cheek so she couldn't be sure. He was a marine…

"Mother! What are you doing?" Vrill had an authoritative voice and she knew it. She knew how to use it to get people's attention and how to get what she wanted (Although, it never worked with parents.) Officer's training school had taught her to temper it and use it professionally. But what had just come out of her mouth sounded like a five year-old, complete with foot stomping.

Brigadier General James Vega, Hero of The Battle for Earth, member of the SR-2 Normandy's illustrious crew and decorated war hero, drew himself up to his full height. Keeping one hand on Shepard's arm, locked eyes with the young officer. The effect was immediate.

Her mouth slammed shut and her spine snapped straight. Whatever else she'd been about to say floated harmlessly down to the grass at her feet and died a quiet death.

Shepard composed herself and turned to face her daughter.

Vrill was not a stupid girl, maybe a little spoiled and accustomed to getting what she wanted. Achieving her goals not by manipulating people, but by using her intellect. She was also brave and courageous. These were aspects of her personality she acknowledged. After all, she was her father's daughter.

She was also possessive of what she believed belonged to her. Another trait she shared with her father. In her memory, she'd never seen another man touch her mother. Her parents were always affectionate with each other and with her. Just before her father had died, they had had a good talk. Garrus had implored her that if anything happened to him, he needed to know that Vrill would be there for her mother. Vrill had accepted the assignment with all the determination of a good turian and locked it in her heart. Until now.

"Permission to speak, sir"

"Depends on what you have to say."

"I wish, General, to inquire as to my mother's state of mind."

"Your mother?"

"I wish to inquire if Vice Admiral Shepard is alright, SIR."

"James…"

"Be at ease, Lieutenant. Come on over here. I know you know who I am. What you might not know, is that I was a part of your Mom's crew on the Normandy."

"James Vega… The James Vega?"

Shepard and Vega shared a grin, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Spirits… Mom… Admiral, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out myself. He's always known you were here."

Tearing her eyes away from the General, she addressed her mother. "Mom, I came to ask you if we can go to dinner tomorrow night. The other guys want to go out and celebrate. Do you mind?"

"Go have fun, Vrill. I'll catch up with you later."

The lieutenant turned to hurry back to her classmates, but stopped herself just time. "May I be dismissed, sir?"

"Carry on, Lieutenant."

* * *

The Second Time Around

_Love is lovelier_  
_ The second time around_  
_ Just as wonderful_  
_ With both feet on the ground_

_It's that second time you hear_  
_ Your love song sung_  
_ Makes you think perhaps that love_  
_ Like youth, is wasted on the young_

_Love's more comfortable_  
_ The second time you fall_  
_ Like a friendly home_  
_ The second time you call_

_Who can say_  
_ What brought us to this miracle we've found_  
_ There are those who'd bet_  
_ Love comes but once and yet_

_I'm oh so glad we met_  
_ The second time around_

The Second Time Around, by Sammy Cahn and Jimmy van Heusen,

sung by Frank Sinatra: you tube watch?v=GjsO7V24PqY

_When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us_. -Alexander Graham Bell

_Tus deseosson órdenes para mí, mi señora_ – Your wish is my command, my lady.


	2. The Second Time Around Chapter 2

TITLE: The Second Time Around

CHAPTER: 2, _And then I go and spoil it all_

LOCATION: Quantico, Virginia

TIME LINE: Twenty Years after the Battle for Earth

* * *

They watched Vrill head back to her classmates. The set of her shoulders and quick strides spoke of displeasure at her mother's behavior. Vega broke the silence. "I'll apologize for causing you any problems with your daughter. But not for the hug."

"That was more than a hug, General."

Vega chuckled, "If it was unpleasant, Admiral. We could always try that dance we did a few years ago. I'll let you bloody my nose this time. If you think it will help ease your stress."

"Oh, yes. That dance. I seem to recall bloodying your nose, General. Just before I tossed you down to the deck."

Vega watched her wrap her arms around her body and look in the direction her daughter had gone. Surprised that she'd even allowed him to comfort her. He wanted very much to hold her again. The old protectiveness rose in him and this time he didn't intend to fight it. She was here in his world now. If there was grieving still to be done, he would provide the shoulder. If she felt like smiling, it would be his job to give her something to smile about. But first he had something to confess and then she'd have to let him apologize by taking her to dinner. Nothing got in the way of a Marine with a plan and a mission.

"Admiral Shepard?"

She looked back at James. "Yes, General Vega? I know we're still in our uniforms but why so serious?"

"It's my fault the reporters found out about your arrival. And, seems like your daughter is busy for the evening. How about you let me take you to dinner?"

~o~

The soft lights of the restaurant cast a glow across her red-gold hair. The laugh lines around her eyes let Vega know she'd enjoyed some happy times. The shawl she wore over the gold metallic halter top had slipped down, baring her shoulders.

Vega couldn't stop staring at the beautiful woman sitting across the table. Gulping a sip of his beer, he reprimanded himself to stop staring at her like a teenager. But in a gold halter top and diamond earrings she looked so feminine. He couldn't remember ever seeing her wear jewelry. In years past, he remembered her best look was charging headlong after bad guys in that black armor with the red trim and minimally accessorized with an M-96 Matlock. Yes, that had always been her hottest look. Never liked that damn N7 Hoodie; covered up way too much.

"James?"

And that red dragon armor she liked to wear was also hot. Fit her curves perfectly. Joker had once commented that it was the lucky guy who found the can opener for that sexy tin can. The joke had fallen flat, because Garrus hadn't known about can openers. Just as well, at that point in their relationship, if Garrus had understood what they were talking about him might have gutted the pilot with a swipe of his hand.

"General Vega?"

The fire was still there shining out of her sapphire blue eyes. She'd almost single-handedly pulled London back together after the Reaper defeat. Battle weary and grieving, the people of London and the remaining military had initially resisted her leadership. But, within a year, the rubble was cleared and the rebuilding begun.

"Hello?"

My Commander Shepard, he mused. In a hoodie, or armor, drooping with fatigue, covered in alien blood, or smelling of smoke and ash, she was sexy and brave and he loved her. Always had and always would.

"LT!"

"Yes, of course, I lo...What? Did you just ask me something?"

"Several times," she replied, hiding her smile behind her wine glass and watching him over the rim.

Vega swallowed hard. "Did I just say something… out loud?"

"I'm not telling. Look, if don't plan to finish your steak the least you can do is dance with me."

She led the way to the dance floor and when she stopped, he gently turned around. Grasping her left hand and sliding his arm around her waist. "Shepard… you know what you're asking, right?"

She never could resist teasing him and so with feigned innocence she looked up at him from under her sooty lashes. "Simple side to side, easy tempo, slow dance?"

"Damn you," he grinned, dragging her body against his.

"James," she whispered, resting her forehead against his chest. "You used to be so brave."

"I know. I know. But it's been such a long time." And they laughed together with the easy camaraderie of two old friends.

Holding her in his arms and moving slowly to the easy jazz beat wasn't just better than daydreaming about her, it was also harder. Much harder. Each step brought them closer together. With each note she relaxed against him. James allowed his hand to spread open over her back. One fingertip daring to touch the bare skin of her shoulder. Tucking his head down to her's he brought their clasped hands together his chin.

The lights went down and for the very first time in their acquaintance they are alone. No interruptions, no ship emergencies and no Joker listening in. James moved her expertly through the darkness and away from the other dancers.

Enjoying the dance and Vega's confidant embrace, Shepard turned her nose into his chest and inhaled deeply. No uniforms or rank to get in the way. Only the fresh masculine scent of him and her cheek against his white dress shirt. Memories flooded her mind. Gorgeous shoulders over a slim waist and hips. Watching, while pretending not to watch, his taut body hanging from the exercise bar. Humor and courage. Bravado and fierce fighting skills. After twenty years just standing close to him could bring back those memories. She would never get to remember Garrus this way again.

Vega felt her stiffen in his arms and he softened his hold on her immediately. "Lola, stay here with me. At least until the song is over. Don't leave."

"I'm still here," and she smiled up at him.

But James could see the shine of emotion in her eyes and the set of her jaw. "_Ana_, for just a moment more, let it be me."

She was nodding and smiling in response, when the song abruptly ended and the lights came back up. A hand on his shoulder broke the moment. It's one of the managers. "General Vega? The base is looking for you, sir."

Releasing his hold on Shepard, James stepped away and thanked the waiter. With an apologetic glance to his dance partner he reluctantly hurried back to their table.

"I'm sorry."

"You think I don't know what it's like being tethered to a job?" She responded gathering her things. "I'll come with you." She took his arm before he could say no.

He wrapped up the call as they climbed in the air car. Vega knows she will ask, so he planned how to frame his response. She's watching him expectantly.

"Everything, okay?" She ventured.

Graduation night. Just the kind of night for new lieutenants to drink too much and party too hard. What happened to their evening and the promise of a quiet moment? Vega started the engine and dropped quickly into the evening traffic.

"James?"

"_No, Ana, todo lo que no está bien_...I'm sorry. Everything is not okay."

* * *

_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me  
And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
~o~  
I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lies you heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true  
And never seemed so right before  
~o~  
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"  
~o~  
The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all by sayin' something stupid like "I love you"  
~o~  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you _

Frank and Nancy Sinatra, Something Stupid: you tube watch?v=0f48fpoSEPU


	3. The Second Time Around Chapter 3

TITLE: The Second Time Around

CHAPTER: 3, _Nice and Easy_

LOCATION: Quantico, Virginia

TIME LINE: Twenty Years after the Battle for Earth

* * *

_Let's take it nice and easy_

* * *

Shepard stayed silent and watched Vega's strong profile while he spoke to the hospital personnel. After advising the hospital staff they were on their way, he closed the call and laced his fingers through her's.

"There's been an accident, Ana."  
"Vrill? Tell me. James?"

"They won't tell me anything over the phone. But she is injured. I'm sorry, I don't know how bad it is."

He'd never seen her panic, and she didn't give in to her anxiety now. But the grip on his hand said it all. Her heartbeat thudded against his palm.

After dropping her off at the front doors and parked the car, Vega ran back to the entrance. He would not allow her to face this alone. Vega caught up with them just as the doctor began speaking.

"Admiral Shepard. It's an honor to meet you, ma'am. I read all about..."

By the wide-eyed look on the doctor's face, it was time to take control of the situation. "Skip the pleasantries, Captain. Report."

The doctor's face went from grinning fan, to shock at being spoken to in that tone, to fear when he realized who stood behind the Admiral. The young captain snapped to attention.

"Yes sir, General Vega. Admiral Shepard your daughter was in an air car accident along with five other cadets. Lieutenant Vakarian was thrown from the vehicle when it crashed into an oncoming car. There's head trauma. She's in an induced coma until the brain swelling subsides. Two of the cadets died in the crash - I'm sorry, General - the remaining two have just scraps and bruising."

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Ma'am, I'd rather you wait until morning. I need her to sleep now, and you're presence might disturb her."

"I will see my daughter, Captain." She responded quietly in the same tone she reserved for the Council and the Illusive Man. Vega took a moment feel sorry for the young doctor.

With a quick gesture, the doctor signaled one of the med techs to escort the officers to the ICU.  
The corridor seemed to grow longer and darker as the approached the ICU. The only sounds were the monitors beeping and the quiet voices of the staff. The only thing she could properly identify was Vegas arm through her's.

Laying in a bed located close to the nurses station was the unmistakable form of Vrill. She'd seen many things in her days as an Alliance sailor. Watched crew members die, friends leave, and heartless monsters almost destroy earth. She'd managed to learn to live again after the death of her husband. Nothing prepared her for the sight of her once vibrant daughter still and silent in a hospital bed.

And it took all of those years of experience to remain calm and hold back the scream which threatened to tear itself from her throat. Vega watched her hands grip the side rails until her knuckles whitened. Then she began to tremble so violently the rails begin to shake.

"Lola, let go," he whispered. Just lean back against me. I've got you." As gently as possible, Vega removed her hands from the rail and grasped them tightly in his until Shepard regained control. When the trembling stopped, James spoke again, "That's a beautiful girl you have there. I bet Scars was crazy about her. James laughed quietly, and protective as hell."

"He was. Garrus always wanted to hold her and took her everywhere. We didn't know anything about being parents. So...So, we just loved her. _James!"_

"We promised the docs, we'd let her sleep. Let me take you to your hotel. I'll have a car standing by for you all night. If they call, you can be back her in minutes."  
When she nodded in agreement, he stepped back and allowed her to leave the room without hovering over her.

It wasn't far to the Admiral suites. James assisted her out of the car and kept his hand under her elbow until they were inside her room. Shepard walked inside just far enough to allow the door to close behind her then stopped. With an eye on her, James went about the room turning on lights. He turned down the bed for her. He had no illusions about what would happen if he left. She would stand right there, on alert until he found her there tomorrow. So he poured them both a finger of tequila and sat her down on the couch. "Drink."

Vega watched her struggling for composure and his heart went out to her. While he sat across from her on the love seat he battled his own desires to hold and comfort her. This was more than just talking about the old days. The only thing she had left in the world lay in a coma and there was nothing Shepard could do about it. Inactivity and helplessness were not Shepard's strong points. Then her hand slipped across the cushion toward him palm up. She was in his arms again, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt and her head burrowing into his chest.

"Ana, Mi bella Lola. Take what you need from me."

James whispered those words to her against her cheek. His eyes were closed while he enjoyed the profound contentment of her in his arms and comforting her. So when she began to move and turn her face up to his, he was unaware of her intent until he felt her lips touch his. When he pulled back in surprise she pulled his head back down.

"Wait, Ana. Wait." He tried to stop her and tried to pull away. She needed his friendship and support, not a make-out session. But she felt to good in his arms. The smooth taste of the tequila warmed her mouth. Far too long since he'd kissed a woman, this woman was pushing herself against him and demanding more. When her tongue touched his he swept his hands under her bottom and laid her back on the couch. Shepard wasted no time and pulled him on top of her body.

He put everything he had into his kisses. He'd loved her forever. Desired her since the first time he watched her kick another marine's ass during a boxing session back on Vancouver. James pulled back for a moment to look at her and instead of meeting his eyes she arched her head back to expose her neck and chest to him.

He should stop this. He should stop right now. Give her a chaste goodnight kiss and walk out the door. That's what Brigadier General Vega would do. But that officer was banished to the shadows and Lieutenant Vega powered his body with desire. Filling his gut with need, as his hands clenched around her with ownership.

"James, she whispered into the night. Her voice full of longing and under him she opened her legs so his hips nudged against her's.

Blood powered through his body, burning a path to his groin. At the contact of his erection against her pubic bone, he pulled aside the flimsy metal top with his teeth. It gave easily she lay bare before him. There was no stopping now, no pulling back, no more chances to be a gentleman. His mouth closed down over her left breast and she came up off the couch.

She'd forgotten. Completely forgotten what a human's mouth felt like on her skin. James pulled hard at her flesh and all she could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders and hang on. Something stirred to life in her. Filled her with an ancient longing to feel human skin against human skin. Tears burned tracks down the side of her face as she chanted his name. Shepard's hands began to move frantically over his clothes, plucking and pulling at the fabric. Through a haze of desire, James felt the change in her movements and to his credit James understood her need.

"I want to feel all of you against me!"

Lifting her from the couch, James carried her to the bed and quickly undressed her before he let go of her he When she stood naked his arms he lifted her again laid gently set her down on the pillows. It didn't take him long to remove his own clothes and settle himself between her legs.

Shepard ground her hips against his her hands spreading across the cheeks of his butt.

"Lola... wait. Let me..."

But she was too fast for him. Shepard tilted her hips and with her legs wrapped around him she pulled him into her body.

He was lost. All the fantasies all the desires coalesced into the moment of their joining and James feels her walls close around him. He belongs to her. There is no other woman for him and there never has been. Just waiting for this moment when he could lose himself in her and finally show her what is in his heart.

"James... now... I need you...James!

James responds to her call for action and drives himself against her. "¡Dios mío...Shepard! te amo... te amo"

Sunlight flickers against his closed eyelids and turned his head to avoid the intrusion. Something woke him from a sound sleep. What was it? The sound of a door closing. His eyes snapped open and he scanned the room. Then it all came back to him when he realized he is naked and alone senior officer billeting. Shepard!

"Lola?" But is not there and bathroom door is open. But there is a note written on old fashioned paper on her pillow.

_James, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. Thank you for being such a good friend yesterday and last night. Before things become complicated for us, I must return my focus to Vrill. I know you'll understand. Please believe I will never forget our time together. Take care.  
Always, Anne Shepard-Vakarian._

* * *

_Let's take it nice and easy_

_It's gonna be so easy_

_For us to fall in love_

_~o~_

_Hey baby what's your hurry_

_Relax, don't you worry_

_We're gonna fall in love_

_We're on the road to romance_

_That's safe to say_

_But let's make all the stops along the way_

_~o~_

_The problem now of course is_

_To simply hold your horses, to rush would be a crime_

_'Cause nice and easy does it every time_

_Nice and easy does it every time_

Frank Sinatra, Nice n' Easy

youtube: ErC9rPwLB78


	4. The Second Time Around Chapter 4

TITLE: The Second Time Around

CHAPTER 4: You Make Me Feel So Young

* * *

General Vega stared at the note and waited for the miracle. If he stared at it long enough more words would appear. Words like, meet me for breakfast or call me when you wake up. The hoped for words never appeared. Without them the note seemed like a dismissal and a goodbye. He crushed the fragile paper in his fist.

Sounds of talking in the hallway jolted him into awareness. A maid pushed a cart down the hallway. People called out a good morning. He glanced at the clock. As the frustration subsided, Brigadier General Vega remembered that he was naked, in a bed located in visiting admiral quarters, his staff car was parked in plain sight and the only clothes he had to wear were the clothes he had on last night. Then someone tapped on his door.

_"iMierda!"_

"It's the manager. I have something for you."

James noticed the man did not use his rank or name. Slipping on his briefs and throwing on his dress shirt, Vega peered through the peep hole. The man smiled up at him and indicated for him to look at what was in his hands. It was a uniform; his uniform. Behind the manager was a cart loaded with food.

Opening the door slowly, he admitted the man to his room. A retired marine major, the man hadn't been around this long without understanding the need for discretion. He quickly and quietly laid out the uniform, uncovered the food and poured a cup of coffee.

"Have a good day, General."

Vega closed the door firmly behind the manager. Had Shepard done this? He hoped so, because that meant that she was still thinking about him. Then his phone went off and that hope was extinguished when his aide admitted to arranging it. "Taking care of my General, sir."

"You're the best, Corporal. Remind me on Monday to promote you to First Sergeant."

By the time he'd eaten, showered, and dressed he still hadn't decided about his next move. Maybe he should just go home?

The restlessness was still there when he arrived. So he hung up his uniform and threw on a comfortable pair of sweats and an old marine t shirt. The pacing began. More than an apartment and less than a house. On two floors with a very private master suite on the main floor and a guest suite upstairs. A fully functional kitchen, an office and workout room filled out the downstairs area.

The apartment was decorated tastefully in earth tones with splashes of red and orange and layered with textures ranging from the Egyptian cotton sheets on his king size bed to the Dobby textured fabric in red and orange pillows on the couch. It was neat and comfortable without being fussy or overly masculine. Deep in thought, James wandered up the stairs.

The loft was open to the downstairs, but all the rooms opened into one another. Including the shared bathroom. It was a very private space. Perfect! Jumping down the stairs on bare feet Vega pulled on his weekend uniform of jeans boots and another t shirt.

The hospital the staff waived him in. He couldn't wait to tell Ana his idea. Okay, Vega, slow down, you're here as a friend nothing more. No flirting. Neither of those promises would be easy to keep, because he could still smell her, taste her sweet kisses and the touch of her skin. Hunger. That was it. He was hungry for more of her. But he had to go slow. And there was still the question of why she left this morning without waking him.

Shepard wasn't in Vrill's room. So while he sat and waited, James watched Vrill seeping. Then unexpectedly she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Vrill." He tried a smile.

"Why are you here, sir?"

So much for a dazzling Jimmy Vega smile. Probably only worked on human females under the age of twenty-five anyway. "Because your mother and I are friends and I intend to be here if she needs me."

"We have each other, and we don't need anyone else."

"Lieutenant, your mother has been alone for the past year while you've been in training."

"She had a friend. She has Kaidan."

This was going from bad to awful in just a few sentences. Why is she being so adversarial? He had to confirm, "Kaidan Alenko?"

"Of course."

"I mean your mother no harm and I've given you no reason to be suspicious of me."

"Kaidan is coming to pick us up and take us home," She said again, pointedly. As if she were asking him to leave.

He'd been in a battle of wits with her father long before she was born. He would not be intimated by this remarkable young woman. He had to admire her nerve though. "You seem to have a lot of information for a girl who's been a coma for the last sixteen hours."

"Vrill, you're awake!"

Shepard rushed past James to get to her daughter. Shepard hugged her daughter and Vrill shot a look over her mother's shoulder that was pure Garrus.

"Admiral Shepard, my apologies for intruding. I'll just be on my way."

"Wait. Why are you leaving?"

"Your daughter has told me that Kaidan is coming to take the two of you home. I don't want to intrude."

"What are you talking about? What did she... What did Vrill say to you?"

"Best wishes on your recovery, Lieutenant. Have a safe trip home." As painful as it was, it's time to retreat from the battlefield. He should have been more prepared for this possibility. Last night... So good to see her. So wonderful for her to turn to him. He'd grown accustomed to being alone. At least he'd have the memories and those would have to do.

Shepard followed him out, grabbed him by the arm and steered him into a nearby visitor's lounge. Then she pinned him with those fierce blue eyes, "What did she say?"

"There's no need to talk this out, Admiral. It is what it is." Vega shrugged his shoulders. "Last night..."

"What about last night?"

"My take on it? You needed someone. It just happened me who was close by. In fact, I invited you to take what you needed from me."

Shepard jammed her fingers into her hair. "You think...? You are an idiot. Do you really think I would just pick the closest man? That if it had been anyone but you..."

"Vrill indicated that you and Kaidan?"

"Kaidan Alenko doesn't belong in this discussion."

"If he's coming here to take you home. I'm not planning to get in his way and I have no intention watching you with your boyfriend. No... Not even for you."

"How did we go from the possibility that he is coming to pick us up, to boyfriend status?"

"Your daughter..."

"My daughter woke up from a medically induced coma exactly one hour ago. She is almost as protective of me as her father was. She's had to digest the fact that two of her classmates are dead."

"Admiral, I apologize if my presence complicated an already complicated situation. If my weakness caused you added stress..."

"Stop calling me Admiral!"

"Then you tell me what to think. Last night, you took what you needed from me. Hey, I told you to. Practically begged...You left without waking me... Like you were sneaking out."

"Sneaking?"

Her ice-blue eyes glinted with anger. He'd seen that look before and knew what it meant. He had to get out of here before the last shred of his dignity landed at her feet. Obviously, he'd interfered in her life and made a mistake which he could rectify by getting out of her life. Get out now. Go get drunk or work out for as many hours as it took to wipe the last twenty four hours from his memory.

"Be well, Ana. Be well."

With long strides, James headed for the exit. The doctor had to grab him by the arm just to get his attention.

"Sir?"

"What is it!?"

"General...sir...I have a problem you may be able to help me with."

* * *

**You Make Me Feel So Young**

_You make me feel so young_

_You make me feel like spring has sprung_

_Every time I see you grin_

_I'm such a happy an individual_

_The moment that you speak_

_I want to run and play hide-and-seek_

_I want to go and bounce the moon_

_Just like a big toy balloon_

_You and I, we are just like a couple of tots_

_Running along the meadow_

_Snatching up all those forget-me-nots_

_You make me feel so young_

_You make me feel there are songs to be sung_

_Bells to be rung and a wonderful spring to be sprung_

_And even when I'm old and gray_

_I'm gonna feel the way I do today_

_'Cause you make me feel so young_

_You make feel so young today, you make feel so young_

Frank Sinatra: watch?v=kuI3ogcQju


End file.
